


Kiba's Morning

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fetish, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Toys, Yaoi, self sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical morning for one Kiba Inuzuka Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiba's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Kiba’s Morning

Just a typical morning for one Kiba Inuzuka Yaoi

-x-

It was just another morning in Konoha and a special morning for Kiba Inuzuka. Through the night he had kicked off his blankets exposing his naked body to the morning sun, the dog boys hands were above his head, and his legs were spread. His snores filled the room as the sun peeked through the window. The sun bathed his form, from his sleeping face and arms, to his pecs and abs, the sun danced through the hairs of his pubes to his manly crotch over his legs and to his feet.

It took a few minutes but the sun managed to stir the boy awake. He yawned and turned his head to greet the morning sun. He rose up and stretched, when he stretched he caught a whiff of his manly musk. “Hmm,” he hummed and took a deeper whiff. His body rather enjoyed it as his cock rose to it’s full nine inch length. “Guess it’s time for breakfast.”

Showing a great feat of flexibility, he held his legs and bent forward till his face was close enough to his penis. He started licking himself, lapping at his cock head, and swirling it about. He did this till he began to leak pre, after tasting the first few drops he took himself into his mouth. He was flexible yes but he wasn’t made of rubber he could only suck the first four inches into his mouth, but it was more than enough.

He let one of his hands slide down his leg to his balls and fondled his sack. Feeling his balls twitch he found his release and his cum erupted into his mouth. It took a few minutes but he swallowed every drop he had. His cock softened but remained at a semi.

Kiba rose out of bed and headed to get a shower, letting his dick swing free as he walked. He turned the shower on and stepped in, he washed the back first, letting the hot water rub down his tense back muscles. Reaching back he spread his cheeks wide so the water could spray over his rear and his entrance.

He moaned as his whole twitched, he groped his firm rear feeling his entrance react to the groping and hot water. Moving his right hand he let his first wet digit slip in and massage his entrance. He did this every morning, his hole was well trained, his digit slipped in and he fucked his ass with his middle finger.

With a quick curl of the finger he touched his sweet spot and his moans filled the stall. His semi wasn’t a semi anymore he was hard and leaking. He didn’t stop until he had two fingers inside him, scissoring and massaging his hole. “Ah fuck yes!” he moans.

He came from his anal teasing and he drooled as he fired spurt after spurt onto the wall. He kept massaging his sweet spot to keep himself hard, now it was time to wash the front. He started washing himself, first his face, to his neck and a quick massage of his shoulders.

Kiba cleaned his arms and washed his pits, it was good to have a natural musk not B.O. He cleaned his front massaging his pecs and running his hand over his abs. Taking a moment to pinch his nipples, he growled as he teased the sensitive buds, even giving them a light tug.

He allowed his left hand to drop and go for his crotch, taking one last rub down over his abs. He scratched his pubes, feeling pleasure rush through his legs and to his feet, his toes curled from the pleasure. His hand moved up his rod and began to “clean” his penis.

His hips started moving fucking his hand. He was so wet and hard, it didn’t take to long for him to cum, and not wanting to waste this release he stopped and his cock twitched angrily. This was something new, normally Kiba would blow his load all over and let the shower wash it away.

He bent down and washed his legs, and he moved back up his thighs and washed his taint and balls.

After his shower he got out and dried off and his cock bobbed wanting some relief. He walked back to his room again not an ounce of shame in him as he let his hard on out for all to see. He was gonna get dressed, but first things first, he got out his special box and pulled out an orange dildo with a plug base, he lined himself up and sat down on the huge tool. “Ohhh!!” he moaned and pumped himself as he filled his ass.

He came finally, releasing a bigger load than before, it painted his abs and pecs. Kiba used his semen and smeared it over his body. He kept the dildo inside him, and got dressed, just a normal morning for one Kiba Inuzuka.

End

Bonus

He saw the time and cursed. ‘Shit I’m late.’ He moved quickly despite the nudging to his prostate from the dildo.

Naruto was waiting for him down the block from his house. “Hey Kiba your late.”

“Sorry got held up with my morning routine.” He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks were flushed.

“Hey, um did you do something different?” the blonde eyed him curiously.

“No…uh what do you mean.” The blonde stepped up to him.

“Guess it’s nothing you just smell different today, it’s good.” Kiba internally did a little happy dance.

“Must be my new cologne, shall we go.” Naruto took his hand and walked with him.

“Yeah let’s go.” Kiba was so happy, it was a common practice for Inuzuka’s to use scent to attract a mate. He wanted him, and one day his morning ritual may include the sexy blonde in bed with him, and he wouldn’t need some toy to fill his ass.  
End


End file.
